


Trick or Treat, Captain!

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, because I felt like it, plus a Halloween thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is a time for candy, for costumes... and for casually seducing a super-soldier in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha's look is based on this: http://images.sodahead.com/slideshows/000017177/44010261_pin_up1-70973740441_xlarge.jpeg

To be honest, Natasha hadn't attended many Halloween parties throughout the course of her life. She was usually working or ignoring trick-or-treaters, but this time-- well, this time, she had no excuse. Stark was the one throwing the party and it was going to be huge. He went all out, decorating the main floor of Avengers Tower with spooky lighting and webs hanging all over the place. It was classy, she thought, and strangely welcoming. Clint disagreed, but maybe that was just Clint. 

For the occasion, Natasha had abjectly refused to purchase a costume. She was not a child, nor a teenager desperate for attention from her peers. No, she was an adult and she was going to put a costume together, like a grown up. Peering into her extensive closet, she realized that she could have gone as anything from a vampire (but she'd need props) to a witch (same issue) to a lingerie model. For that in particular, she had so many choices it was almost scary. Hm. Maybe she could work with that, and hey... maybe she'd get the attention she wanted from a certain someone. 

“Isn’t this a little… clichéd?” 

Natasha sighed at Clint’s question, though she had to agree with it on some level. He’d come over already dressed as Robin Hood (“Stark’s never going to let you live that down.”) and he was currently providing commentary on the costume Natasha had put together. She appreciated it, but he was supposed to be telling her that she looked amazing, not criticizing her choices. Maybe what she was doing was perhaps slightly clichéd, but she wouldn’t be doing it if she didn’t have some idea of how it would affect a certain super-soldier. “You didn’t think it was clichéd when I talked to you in Russian and pretended to have my way with you by force,” she reminded him, ignoring the look he threw her in the mirror. “I’m just saying. If this will get Steve going, then this is what I want to do. Plus…” She turned around to admire how her outfit looked, smiling to herself. “I look awesome.” 

Clint had to nod at that because even from where he was sprawled out on her bed, chin resting in his hands, Natasha looked damn good. She’d walked out in a pair of black panties, along with a black garter belt and satiny straps leading down to the tops of her thigh high stockings—the ones she’d rolled on while Clint kept watch and commented that maybe Steve would try them on too. The bodice was impressive on its own, with a neckline, if one wanted to refer to it like that, that was so low it began just over her nipples, leaving her breasts on display and lifted up for Ste—for anyone’s viewing pleasure. The material over her breasts was a solid black, but it became sheer over most of her stomach, leaving only her sides and her back hidden. 

Over all that, she pulled on a vintage style dress in a deep red color and had Clint zip it up for her. The dress nipped right in at her waist and flared out over her hips, culminating in a skirt that was just made for giving whoever might care to look little flashes of her thigh, especially since the slit made it so her thigh and garter were visible with each and every step she took, and even more so when she crossed her legs. It was designed to be risqué, designed to tease. Natasha had high hopes for this evening. 

Finishing touches were harder to choose. Natasha settled on sky-high peep-toe pumps for her shoes, but there was just something else missing. It wasn’t until she’d voiced her worry to Clint that it hit them both. Garter. She had the belt, so why not? One shopping trip later, she had a black garter with a rhinestone buckle in her possession—a black garter that was wrapped securely around her thigh while she modeled in front of the mirror, and Clint. “If he isn’t struck mute and dumb the second he walks in, he’s got no right seeing more,” the archer mumbled, still rather protective over Natasha regardless of how many times she’d told him off for it. 

“Don’t be like that,” she said easily, though she was smiling rather fondly. “Steve’s definitely got permission to see more. Satisfied with her outfit, she sat down in front of her mirror and got to work on her makeup. The first and most delicate part of her makeup involved bold, black eyeliner on her top lids, along with dramatic mascara and a touch of eye shadow to make her eyes pop. Normally, Natasha didn’t spend this much time on makeup even if she was going on a mission, but getting the look just right was very important. What that said about her and the flirtation she had going on with Steve—well, she just didn’t know, and she didn’t care to think about it either. With her eyes finished, she applied bright red lipstick with severe edges, primping in the mirror before turning back to Clint. 

“What do you think?” 

He sighed, sitting up on her bed and looking her over. “You look indecent,” he deadpanned, making her roll her eyes before expertly tossing a hairbrush in his direction and clipping him on the shoulder. “Hey! That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Considering what you’re going for…” 

Natasha considered that for a moment and turned back to the mirror, tilting her head to the side as she smiled despite herself, just a coy grin when she imagined the look on Steve’s face when he saw her. “Maybe you’re right,” she said easily, adjusting her carefully styled curls again. “Maybe I do look indecent.” But pin-up girls weren’t supposed to be wholesome. Natasha looked fantastic, as far as she was concerned, and she was sure that Steve would agree. 

As Clint rubbed his shoulder and mumbled about it hurting, she stood up and decided that it was time to make her grand entrance, as it were. They headed down to the main floor together, Natasha’s heels clicking on the polished floors, and when they entered… it wasn’t nearly as dramatic as Natasha had been hoping for. She was going to seduce a soldier and pretend it was an accident, so where was the silence that would lead to Steve turning to see her and carrying her right back upstairs? Well, in any case. 

Tony was the first one who found them, marching over dressed as a cowboy (Complete with spurs, chaps, and a hat that Natasha was itching to knock off his head) and tugging Pepper (dressed as a witch) alongside him. She held up a camera and Natasha posed beside Clint before letting the boys get to a very thorough round of teasing while she talked to Pepper. “Trying to impress someone?” she teased, making Natasha smirk a little bit, shrugging casually. 

“Maybe,” she remarked. “But I don’t think he’s here yet.” 

Pepper laughed, taking another quick picture of Natasha (who struck an innocent pose with her skirt lifted up a little) before she pointed off towards the balcony and grinned. “Yeah, he is,” she said knowingly. “He’s right there.” 

On the balcony, to Natasha’s utter surprise, were two Norse deities. Well, no. There was one Norse deity, and a poor impersonation of one. It would seem that while Thor had decided to come as a prince (complete with the tights, sword, cape and crown that one would expect), Steve had made the somewhat frustrating decision to come as Thor. Thor must have been in on this. Either that or Steve had become a rogue thief in the night, because Natasha was pretty sure that Steve was wearing Thor’s pants. He had boots on, too, and a black t-shirt with long sleeves. He’d even gone all out and either stolen or bought replicas of Thor’s vambraces, wearing them along with a really bad wig. The trademark red cape was in place, of course, and Steve had completed the look with a toy version of Mjolnir, since he couldn’t quite lift the real thing. Honestly, Natasha didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He looked so cute that she was almost sorry for what she was about to do. 

As he held his hammer up and made a sound effect for lightening, much to Thor’s amusement, she stepped out onto the balcony and hopped up onto the ledge, crossing her legs at the knee to show off her garters and, more importantly, her legs. “Hello, boys.” Immediately, she had two started blonds whipping around to face her and staring openly. That was the reaction she was going for. That was what made dressing up worth the time and effort. 

“Natasha, you are beyond words!” Thor started, stepping closer and giving her a wide smile while Steve just looked kind of dazed, his wig slightly crooked. She laughed and offered her hand to him, smiling when he bowed like the prince he was, depositing a smug kiss on her knuckles and smirking up at her. “You are the most beautiful woman here,” he offered. 

Natasha pretended to wave him off, adopting something of a Brooklyn accent just to see if she could really get Steve going. “Aw, stop it,” she laughed, rolling her eyes. “Flattery’s not gonna get you anywhere.” Thor grinned and stood up, moving back to allow Steve the chance to greet her properly. When the soldier—their false deity for the evening—didn’t move, so Thor clapped him hard on the back and he hopped forward, swallowing hard enough to visibly send his Adam’s apple bobbing while his gaze swept over Natasha’s legs. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Thor said happily, hitting Steve on the back again before heading back inside and leaving them alone on the balcony. 

“Don’t just stand there, soldier,” she said smoothly, arching her back a little to bring his attention to her chest and the more than generous cleavage on display- all for him. “I’ve been waiting for your reaction all night.” 

He made a sound she couldn’t identify and stepped closer, his brow furrowing in what looked like concentration as he settled his hands against the ledge on either side of her and let his thumb rather innocently brush over the hem of her skirt. “Cat got your tongue?” she prompted, clearly amused by his silence. 

“I—I’m caught between wanting to draw you,” he started, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet hers. “And wanting to make sure you dress like this more often.” 

Natasha chuckled. “I think I could handle both,” she challenged. Things were going exactly as she planned. In fact, it was almost too easy to reach out and curl her fingers under Steve’s chin, tilting his head up a little more. “The question is… do you want to draw me now, or after you’ve had your way with me?” She leaned closer, batting her eyelashes at him and lowering her voice to a smooth murmur. “Because I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Steve shivered, licking his lips. “Nice girls don’t talk like that,” he reminded her, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well, then. It’s a good thing I’m not a nice girl.” Natasha grinned cheekily, sliding her arms around his neck and uncrossing her legs so he could step between them, his hands finally landing on her thighs to keep her steady and pull her closer. “Come on, soldier,” she purred, looking up to him and sliding one hand over his shoulder to the back of his neck, leaning forward to speak right into his ear. “I want to go all the way with you.” 

She had about three seconds to smirk confidently before Steve’s hands moved to her ass and squeezed rather roughly- a move that surprised the hell out of her. “Yes, ma’am,” he breathed, leaning down and bringing their lips together in a surprisingly filthy kiss. Natasha found herself arching up against him, moaning softly against his lips while her fingers slid into his—wig, which was promptly tossed aside. Based on the rough way he let his hands slide over her waist, the way he tucked his hands under her knees to hike them up and around him, he was definitely enjoying her costume as much as she’d wanted him to. That suspicion was only confirmed when she curled her legs around him and he pressed his hips forward out of instinct, letting her feel how hard he was already. Steve dropped his head to her neck and began sucking at the spot just under her ear, earning a throaty moan and a few muttered words in harsh Russian. 

Natasha could feel herself getting more and more aroused with every minute that passed, soaking the panties she was sure would be ruined by the end of the night anyway and fighting against his solid grip because she wanted to pull on his hair. But a second later, when she trailed her lips over his jaw and made the mistake of opening her eyes—“Steve?” He grunted against her collarbone, and Natasha had to smile. “Steve, we’ve got an audience.” 

Tony wearing a shit-eating grin, a very proud Pepper, a sheepish looking Bruce, a jovial Thor and, finally, a disapproving Clint all stood near the door to the balcony. Pepper snapped a few pictures, especially after they both turned to stare, Natasha looking equal parts smug and confident, Steve halfway between horrified and annoyed that they’d been interrupted. Laughing a little, she leaned over to him again and nipped at his earlobe. “If you lift me up, soldier, we can pose for a picture and get the hell out of here.” She hadn’t even finished speaking by the time he scooped her up, standing right in front of their little family and grinning like Thor would, his toy hammer clasped behind Natasha’s back. For her part, the redhead crossed her legs and draped her arms around Steve’s shoulders, making sure she looked like she was being swept off her feet. Tony in particular was speechless as they made their way through the crowd, bypassed the party itself and headed right upstairs. 

Natasha had to admit, this had all gone much better than even she’d anticipated. Of course, she hadn’t anticipated Steve being quite as confident or rough as he was, not that she minded in the slightest- quite the contrary, actually. The door to his room closed with a bang and a moment later, Natasha was let down and pinned against the door itself, wrists held by two very strong hands while Steve’s lips met hers again. This time, he didn’t stop there. He planted hot, wet kisses down the length of her neck and over her collarbone, clearly relishing in the moans passing her lip every so often. Continuing down, he tucked one arm around her to unzip her dress while Natasha scrambled to tug the vambraces off his arms and pull the cape from where it was secured over his shoulders. 

When the dress pooled around her feet, Natasha heard a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes to find Steve staring down at her, his pupils so blown that she could only see a thin outline of blue around the big, black centers. “Like what you see?” He nodded, reaching out almost timidly to slide his hands over her waist, over the swell of her hips and down until he could lightly snap the garter against her thigh. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he breathed out, shaking his head like he just didn’t believe it. Natasha smirked and leaned close, settling her hands on his chest and innocently turning her eyes up to him. It was all about playing a character, except she actually meant what she was saying. 

“It’s all for you,” she said suggestively, and his grip on her waist tightened for a moment before he was kissing her again- hard, passionate, so deeply and thoroughly that if she didn’t know what was coming next, she wouldn’t have wanted it to stop. They made their way to the bed together, only parting long enough to get Steve’s shirt off. The boots came next, but Natasha kept her shoes on for the height, so she could be closer to him. 

Soon enough, she was pinned to the bed with his big, comfortable weight settled on top of her. Again, he pinned her arms down and Natasha struggled idly against him, if only because she wanted to touch too. The minute he made the mistake of loosening his grip, which might have been because her knee carefully slid up until he was rutting against her thigh, she pulled loose and used her newfound freedom to flip him onto his back. Pressing their chests together, she made a show of crawling over him and kissing him on the mouth, taking pleasure in the firm grip he had on her ass—until she heard a rip. 

Pulling back a little, she raised her eyebrows. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” Steve gave her a sheepish smile and a little shrug, casually tossing the remnants of her panties aside while she shook her head at him. It kind of went without saying that Natasha wasn’t going to get out of that ensemble until they were through. Given the opportunity, she pressed her hips down and groaned as she rutted down against the hard line of his cock, still unfortunately encased in his—well, in Thor’s pants. 

The friction was a lot to take, but it set her on fire just the way she liked and Natasha took her time, raking her nails down Steve’s chest to leave long, red lines in their wake. “Is this what you want, Captain?” she panted down at him, bracing her hands on his pecs just because she could and continuing to roll her hips against him. Steve groaned and used both hands to spread her open for him, pressing his clothed erection up against her, eventually grinding against her in such a way that she cried out at the over stimulation and earned a hand sliding between her legs, two fingers pressing into her with ease. 

“You’re so wet,” he observed, and she shifted to reveal her own arousal on the front of his pants—something Steve apparently found really hot. His cheeks flushed and Natasha could have sworn his eyes darkened a few shades, to her amusement. 

“All for you,” she answered breathlessly, giving him a very important reminder before winking down at him and slipping away so she could get his pants off. Best cock she’d ever seen, hands down; thick enough to take her breath away, long enough to fill her up and curved just enough to promise a very fulfilling night for both of them. Perfect. Steve was perfect so many ways it was kind of infuriating sometimes. 

Taking him in hand, she stroked slowly a few times, watching the way his lips parted with rapt attention before she leaned down. Letting her breath ghost over the thick head of his cock, she glanced up at him teasingly and planted a short kiss right over the slit at the top, earning a long moan and a needy buck of his hips. “Tasha, please…” 

Well, if he insisted. Crawling over him, Natasha turned and bracketed his head with her knees, shivering as she felt him reach up for her immediately, both hands smoothing over the stockings. She noted that he did seem to have a particular interest in the stockings and made a promise to buy more. Maybe he would try them on after all and unless he felt differently, she had no wants to make this a one-time thing. He was already too good to let go. All plans were cut short, however, when he took hold of her hips and pulled her down to him, eagerly flattening his tongue and tasting her, her juices slipping down and over his chin. Natasha moaned openly for him, arching her back to seek out more and stroking him a few more times when she could. Determined, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, sealing her lips around his cock and bobbing her head. But she couldn’t quite keep from moaning, his own groans vibrating up from where his lips were busy applying pressure to her clit and starting the circle all over again. Natasha couldn’t help the way he was getting to her, nibbling at her clit and pressing two fingers into her just right and--- 

“Fuck,” she got out, pulling her mouth off him and murmuring against his hip while she continued to stroke him. A few seconds later, Natasha gave up on trying to get him off that way and sat up, planting herself against his mouth and rolling her hips. “Steve… Steve, there…” She let her head fall back, her hands finding his chest again, her thighs tightening as she desperately sought out her release. It didn’t take very long at all. At some point, Steve grazed his teeth over her clit and Natasha came with a broken shout, swearing avidly in Russian as she gushed against his mouth and only pressed her hips down harder. 

Still trembling slightly, she moved away and gave him a shaky smile, her chest heaving. “Your turn,” she panted, pushing down any discomfort and straddling his hips without a second thought. Slick and pulsing still, she slid down onto Steve’s cock and whimpered at it being far too much, far too soon. He sat up, thankfully, and her arms wound around his neck as they started to move together, one of his hands braced on her knee to hike her leg up and around him, and the other around her back to support her. 

Their breath mingled. Natasha was panting against Steve’s lips and he was giving it right back to her, little moans slipping through every so often while their hips moved in sync. They didn’t stay that way for long, though. Steve turned them again, planting her on her back and bracing himself above her while he continued to move, rolling his hips until he found the rhythm that worked best. 

Watching Steve was a thing of beauty. Sweating and taking all he wanted from her, he looked more the masculine super soldier that she saw on the field than anything else. As her nails slid into his hair with a surprisingly gentle grip, Natasha hiked her legs up a little more and wrapped them around his waist, letting the heels of her shoes dig into his lower back. She wasn’t a romantic, but time really did seem to stop for a while. It was just the two of them, urging each other on with the fluid movements of their bodies. Everything was the way Steve was looking at her, like she was beautiful even with her lipstick faded, even with her hair in disarray, even though she was wanton and willing to spread her legs for him. And he was not shy about the fact that he was slowly destroying every last bit of smug confidence she'd had getting all dressed up for him that day by the sheer strength behind his thrusts. 

That perfection, it seemed, extended to the movements of his hips, the thickness of his cock and the angle that he was slamming into her. The way he panted her name was nothing short of thrilling and it left Natasha keening against him, sliding her arms around his torso and curling them up to pull him closer, so he was pressed against her and supporting himself on his elbows as he continued to move. She breathed his name right back, her toes beginning to curl as she came closer and closer to another release, her lips parting as her pulse sped up and her whole body kind of tightened... 

“Боже мой, да. Да...” She came with a sharp cry, letting out a sound that didn't even sound like her voice to her own ears. Shaking from the force of it, Natasha slid her hands up and held onto Steve's hair as he fucked her through it, ducking down to kiss over her jaw and back to her lips. “Steve, Steve..” 

The soldier groaned from deep in his chest, sliding his knees up to force her hips up and somehow press even more deeply into her, changing from long, hard thrusts to short, erratic rutting, rubbing up against her in the best way. Natasha was a mess, babbling nonsense as she tried to press her hips up against him in return, blunt nails digging into Steve's scalp to urge him on. When he came, he let out a growl that Natasha would remember for a very long time, biting down hard on the juncture between her neck and shoulder while he filled her and slowed his movements until he could collapse on top of her, breathing hard. 

For a long time, they just laid like that, with Steve's cock softening inside her and Natasha's breathing evening out until she was silent again, like she usually was. It wouldn't get awkward. Why? Because she wouldn't allow it to. No matter what Steve might think, Natasha would play it off like it was no big deal. Because it wasn't a big deal. 

Okay, it was. 

But even if he didn't want her, she wasn't going to make it weird. She was going to take it like a champ. 

She assumed, like any normal person would, that Steve would roll over, maybe spend a few minutes talking to her and eventually make some excuse before he got up and left. But he didn't. Steve lifted his head and gave her this smile that reminded her he was a little shit even when he was still little. “You look awfully smug,” she said easily, reaching up with both hands to touch his cheeks and pull him down for another kiss. 

“I just had sex with a pin-up girl,” he laughed. “I'm living a fantasy right now, if you don't mind.” Natasha laughed out loud, shaking her head at him and letting her legs fall from around his waist. 

“No, I definitely dressed up like a pin-up girl to tease you, but just to tease. I never actually meant for you to get hard upon seeing me and then carry me off to be ravaged.” She was so deadpan and sarcastic that Steve stopped for a second, until Natasha's eyebrow quirked and he leaned down, kissing her full on the mouth. 

“And were you ravaged?” he asked in a low tone, cocky grin still firmly in place. His way of asking if he was okay, she supposed. Natasha still wasn't sure if that was pure enthusiasm or a fuck ton of experience she wasn't aware of. 

Because she just had to, she stayed completely silent for a worryingly long time, pretending to consider his question like it was difficult to answer. Steve's smile grew a little unsure and his brows drew together like he was confused and about to become really, really sheepish. “I was,” she answered belatedly, stretching out underneath him with her arms over her head, eventually letting them fall around his neck. “I was thoroughly ravaged.” 

Steve's boyish grin returned and he kissed her hard, finally getting off of her in favor of wrapping her up in his arms and falling into a deep sleep. By the time he was snoring into her shoulder, Natasha was pretty sure this was the best Halloween she'd ever had. 

The next morning, they had a round two that severely challenged how amazing round one had been and showered together for round three. Eventually, they wandered out to the kitchen-- Steve in sweatpants and a hoodie, Natasha in Steve's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers-- and were greeted by quite the surprise. Above the kitchen table, was an already framed and massive picture from the night before. Natasha and Steve stood there for several moments just staring at themselves; Steve sporting an impressive erection and carrying a vamping Natasha in his arms, both of their lips reddened and smudged. 

“It's a masterpiece, I think,” came a voice from behind them. Both Natasha and Steve slowly turned to find Tony there, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “My favorite element of this particular display is the fact that Captain America has this _huge, raging_ erection...” He moved to point it out on the picture and Steve glared, opening his mouth to say something that would probably start a fight. 

“You have no idea.” Natasha spoke up before him, her lips curled up in a satisfied smile. Tony's smile stayed in place until the redhead slid her hand around Steve and smacked his ass, making him jump. “Breakfast?” Steve nodded, blinking down at her in shock for a moment before heading over to the stove to start making their meal. 

Natasha, on the other hand, just looked back at Tony and smirked. “I'd like a copy of this, when you get the chance,” she said smoothly, gesturing to the picture. “That's one night I know I want to remember.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
